Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 21 - shower sex, Ladynoir
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 21


\- Kitty, was that really your idea of "cooling down"?

Not so long ago the two Parisian superheroes were chasing criminals - actual, dangerous and armed individuals - through half of their city and stopped them only with a bit of Ladybug's ingenuity regarding the use of her yo-yo. And while the gendarmerie took care of the convicts, the tired duo had to escape to calm down.

Marinette thought that Chat's idea was immature and impractical, to say the least. But at the same time, the water dripping down from the stone gargoyle above their heads was oddly revitalising, and it provided much needed refreshment after their thrilling night escapade. Even though the drizzle ended some time ago, the collected water was still travelling down the pipes, pouring directly onto the heads of the two heroes.

Marinette wasn't sure what the bishops administrating the church beneath would say about Chat Noir and Ladybug using the centuries-old water conveying system as a cheap shower, but the potential outrage was the least important thing for her right now, as her mind was shrouded by her partner hungrily mashing his lips with hers.

The fact that they were also soaking wet did not help Marinette, since the only thing she was able to think about was getting out of her costume - and it would seem Chat gladly shared that idea. She tried reasoning with him, but that made his kisses only grow in strength. Once she turned her back to him and pressed it to his torso, she knew there was no escape from Chat's merciless hunger, especially after a night like that one, when both of them had to release their pent-up emotions.

She soon felt the cold sting of water droplets on her bare back, as Chat was slowly sliding her red attire down, exposing her body to his caresses and the warm air around them. Preparing for the inevitable, Marinette found two sturdy stone edgings that she immediately clutched to, knowing that soon she will need to be secured from Chat's impatient thrusts.

But to her surprise, Chat seemed to focus only on pleasuring her, tracing her exposed sides and breasts with his hands, whilst peppering her neck with another round of kisses. At the same time, she could clearly feel his length poking through his suit, occasionally brushing her buttocks, reminding her of his throbbing need.

\- Chat... - she mewled once she felt it again, wondering if all of that was Chat's idea of making her suffer a bit more.

As she was about to turn around to tear his suit apart, she finally felt it, the warmth of his rod sliding tantalisingly alongside her folds, prompting her to bend her body. Marinette lifted one leg, giving her lover better access to her opening. Against her expectations, Chat's moves were slow and calculated, supplying her with his steady, but powerful rhythm.

Soon Marinette had to change her position again, turning around to face her lover. And almost immediately Marinette felt the cold texture of stone carvings on her back, when Chat pressed her to the wall behind her, still thrusting in and out. Marinette did not forget about her secure edgings, though, and with one jump, she lifted her feet off the stone cornice, clamping her legs around Chat's torso.

Chat's hands manoeuvred to her bottom to further protect her, even though he knew that the athletic and agile Ladybug would have no problem with staying in that position. Marinette, however, wasn't so sure, as Chat's rocking brought her to the boiling point much faster than she thought. With her arms still high in the air, she shouted his name, moments before the two collapsed when Chat's orgasm hit him equally hard.

The two lovers kept panting, trying to catch breath after their adrenaline-filled night, when Marinette noticed that something was missing.

\- Chat, I think our shower broke down.

Indeed, only a few single drops of water were dripping from the grotesque mouth of a gothic dragon, leaving the superhores as sweaty and in need of refreshment as they were at the start of their love-making.

\- We could try the fountains... - Chat winked - They can't all be occupied!


End file.
